honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wie ein Dorn in deinem Herzen
Wie ein Dorn in deinem Herzen ist eine Art Sammelband, bestehend aus mehreren Geschichten (Together to the End of Time, What hurts the most, The last Way). Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Together to the End of Time Lily's Leben ist perfekt - bis Leslie hineintritt und es ziemlich durcheinander wirbelt. Aber verbirgt hinter der rauen Fassade der unscheinbaren Außenseiterin vielleicht doch eine gute Freundin? Langsam kommen Lily und Leslie sich näher - doch dann wird ihre Freundschaft nach und nach auseinander gerissen. Lily versucht alles, um Leslie nicht zu verlieren - doch Menschen verändern sich. Und so auch Leslie, wie Lily schmerzhaft erkennen muss. Hält Freundschaft wirklich für immer? #0 - Failed Ich sitze den ganzen Tag lang nur dort und sehe hinaus aufs Meer. Die Sonne sinkt immer tiefer, aber ich rege mich nicht, auch nicht, als sie im unergründlich tiefen, nun glutrot gefärbten Wasser versinkt und der Strand von Dunkelheit überzogen wird. Die meisten Tourristen entfernen sich nun, andere kommen und erhellen den dunklen Strand mit ihren Windlichtern, die in der leichten Brise flackern, die auch mein Haar zerzaust. Aber ich gehe nicht. Sitze einfach nur dort und denke nach. Denke nach über das, was nie hätte geschehen dürfen. Über das was gewesen ist, über das, was kommen wird. Ohne sie. Ich schließe die Augen und versinke in der Erinnerung an all die schönen Tage, die wir gemeinsam verbraucht hatten. Zu zweit, sie und ich. Eine einzige Träne rollt meine Wange hinab und hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur auf meiner Haut. Ich öffne die Augen wieder und wische sie fort. Nein, das ist Vergangenheit! Und ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, ich werde das nie können! Weitere Tränen brennen in meinen Augen, aber ich zwinge mich selbst, sie zu unterdrücken. Ich stehe auf, eine eisige Bestimmtheit hat von mir Besitz ergriffen. Ich sehe mich um. Es ist schon spät und der Strand ist so gut wie verlassen, nur zwei Möwen zanken sich in ein paar Metern Entfernung offensichtlich um ein Stück Brot. Und dort, in der Ferne... ich kann die Gestalt nicht gut erkennen, aber die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gang erinnert mich an eine andere Person... Erneut kommen die Tränen in mir hoch und diesmal lasse ich ihnen freien Lauf. Hier, im Dunkel der Nacht, kann sie so oder so niemand sehen. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach und ich lasse mich schluchzend in den kalten Sand fallen, während ich tief in meiner Erinnerung versinke... #1 - On Mondays Ich hasse Montage. Schon seit ich denken kann sind Montage immer die Tage, an denen die Dinge geschehen, die einem die ganze Woche vermiesen. Und Montage sind immer die Tage nach der - immer viel zu kurzen - Freizeit, die einem vor der Schule bleibt. Na gut, nach den Sommerferien vielleicht nicht, aber sonst immer. Immer. Dieser Montag soll anscheinend noch schlechter werden als alle anderen, denn ich liege nicht wirklich in der Zeit und komme höchstwahrscheinlich zu spät zur Schule. Genau genommen komme ich zu einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 100% zu spät - ach was, 200%. Die Schule beginnt nämlich in genau 2 Minuten. Shit. Ich trete in die Pedale um das zu retten was noch zu retten ist. Wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich den Schulweg in locker 10 Minuten schaffen. Vor mir liegen zwar immer noch ungefähr 5, na gut, 7 Minuten, aber wenn unsere Lehrerin - wie eigentlich immer - zu spät kommt, kommt das schon hin. Der Asphalt zieht unter mir dahin, der Wind pfeift in meinen Ohren, irgendein bescheuerter Autofahrer fährt wild hupend haarscharf an mir vorbei. Meine Lunge fängt an zu stechen - dafür, dass ich diese Sprints-zum-rechtzeitig-in-die-Schule-kommen inzwischen gewöhnt bin ist meine Kondition eine einzige Katastrophe. Immerhin spricht mich unser Sportlehrer darauf nicht an - ganz im Gegenteil, der ist hellauf begeistert von meinen »sportlerischen Fähigkeiten«. Ungelogen. Endlich taucht das Schulgebäude hinter der Häuserfront auf. Ich gebe noch einmal alles, rase den betonierten Abhang zur Tiefgarage hinab - und fahre beinahe gegen das Tor, das den Eingsng versperrt. Und normalerweise offen ist. Ich rüttele ohne große Hoffnungen ein paar mal am Tor, dass aber unnachgiebig stand hält. Ach, shit! Frustriert fahre ich den Hang wieder hinauf aufs Schulgelände, wo eine Reihe von Fahrradständern drauße steht ... die alle besetzt sind. Ich springe beinahe von meinem Fahrrad und werfe einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Uhr. Verdammt, jetzt bin ich auf jeden Fall zu spät! Ich schließe mein Fahhrad an irgendeins der Fahrräder, von dem ich glaube, dass es meiner Freundin Angela gehört, haste über den Schulhof aufs Schulgebäude zu und hoffe auf ein Wunder. »Lily!« Alexa kommt auf mich zugelaufen und umarmt mich stürmisch. Oh, Gott sei Dank, unsere Lehrerin ist zu spät! »Hey!« Ich grinse Alexa übermütig an. »Frau Collins ist zu spät?« Alexa schüttelt den Kopf und ihre langen, goldenen Haare fliegen hin und her. »Krank oder irgendwo anders«, berichtet Myra, die urplötzlich hinter Alexa auftaucht. »Sie steht zumindest auf dem Vertretungsplan.« Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter. Das scheint ein wirklich toller Tag zu werden, dessen bin ich mir voll und ganz sicher. Und das, obwohl wir in ziemlich genau zwei Stunden eine Mathearbeit schreiben. »Lily, du solltest dir echt mal einen Wecker anschaffen.« Cynthia kommt mit einen frechen Grinsen auf uns zu und umarmt mich ebenfalls. »Dann würdest du vielleicht auch ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich kommen. Vielleicht.« Ich zucke theatralisch mit den Schultern. »Ich hab ja einen«, sage ich mit gespieltem Kummer. »Leider ist der aber nicht nervig genug, um mich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.« »Dann stell doch einfach zwei«, schlägt Myra vor. »Gute Idee!«, ruft Alexa laut, »sollte ich vielleicht auch mal probieren.« Wir lachen. Ja, ein wahrhaft guter Tagesanfang. Was sollte jetzt schon noch schiefgehen? #2 Das dieser Tag vielleicht doch nicht ganz so toll werden sollte, wurde mir bereits geschätzte 10 Minuten später klar, als Frau Collins dann doch erschien. Das es der schlechteste Tag meines Lebens werden sollte, wurde mir klar als ich sah, dass Frau Collins nicht allein war. Ich hasse es, wenn jemand Neues in unsere Klasse kommt. Das sorgt meisens für einen ganzen Haufen Schwierigkeiten - und für Cliquenkriege. Und die letzte Neue, Kathrina, kann ich noch nicht mal wirklich leiden. Frau Collins postiert sich neben dem Pult und lässt die Neue einfach in der Tür stehen. Wie nett! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Unabhängige Geschichten Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:Alltags-Geschichten Kategorie:By Smiley Kategorie:Wie ein Dorn in deinem Herzen Kategorie:Dramatische Geschichten